There Is No Logic In Love
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Kyoya finds out that there is no logic in love when Tamaki tells him he knows about his feelings for him. Kyomaki. Mild Yaoi. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, it probably wouldn't be as good as it is if I did.

This is a one shot I thought of randomly. I wrote this in about an hour and it was late and I haven't checked it very thoroughly so I apologise for any errors there may be. If you point them out to me I will change them.

Read, review and enjoy the story. :)

There is no logic in love

The end of another day of school. Lessons and hosting. Well not really hosting in my case, managing the other hosts more than anything. I've never been very involved in the actual hosting part of the business, that is more Tamaki's forte. The host club just wouldn't work successfully any other way. Plus, Tamaki's so damn good at it. Shame it's not me that attetion is focused on.  
>Yes, that's right. I, Kyoya Ootori, have fallen for non eother than Tamaki Suoh. My idiotic, hyperactive and unpredictable best friend. I guess they're right when they say opposites attract.<br>I have no clue as to why it happened or when really. I realised it when I started becoming jealous of the hosts in his service and I guess it just progressed from there until I could no longer deny it. Of course Tamaki has no idea and it'll stay that way if I have a say in it. I do not want to lose my best friend because he becomes disgusted by me. No thank you. I'll settle for how things are now. It's not like it'll be reciprocated anyway so what's the point? Don't try giving me that crap about 'You'll feel better if you tell him' or 'He deserves to know' because it's all bullshit. He doesn't need to know so he never will.

I look up to find Tamaki staring quizzically at me from a few feet away. For a couple of seconds I can't think why but then realisation dawns on me. I must have been glaring at my laptop screen and not even typing anything for a while now. I blush in embarassment at both my mistake and at the unwavering stare I am recieving from my blonde angel. I rapidly look back at my laptop and start tapping random keys and staring at the strings of non-sense appearing on the screen before me. I chance a look up to see to my relief that Tamaki, along with everyone else, is gone and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Glad to see me gone Kyoya? I'm hurt!" A voice behind me announced dramatically making me jump about a foot in the air. Once firmly back in my seat I turned to the person behind me I already knew to be the blonde occupying my every waking thought and often my dreams as well.  
>"Tamaki! I thought you had left already." I yelled in surprise. I try to regain my composure. Tamaki leans forward. I fail miserably.<br>"So Kyoya, what exactly are you calculating now because I may not be the smartest person but I don't understand any of that." Tamaki said gesturing to the jumble of letters, numbers and god knows what else in the document on display on the screen of my laptop.  
>"Err... nothing." I replied pathetically for lack of a decent excuse. I quickly closed the laptop.<br>"Obviously not." The blonde said, smiling. He leaned further forward so that his breath gently carressed my skin. "You know, you're not as good at hiding things from people as you like to think. Well... not from me at least."  
>"What are you talking about Tamaki?" I managed, my mind muddled from my close proximity to him. I wondered briefly if he had any idea what he was doing to me.<br>"Kyoya, I know you like me," He began, "and I wanted to tell you that I like you too. In fact," He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I love you."  
>Although the kiss had been quick, the feel of his soft lips against mine had done a great deal to scramble my thoughts and the confession following it had muddled it beyond comprehension.<br>'He... kissed me. Hesaid he loves me. Tamaki kissed me and said he loves me! I haven't said anything. Oh shit! I need to form words, need to think of somehting to say and then I need to say it!' I thought manically.  
>"Errr... Tamaki?" I started. He looked quite worried by now, probably worrying he'd read me wrong.<br>"Yes Kyoya?" He said, a little shakily but overall admirably steadily unlike myself. I've always envied his confidence and courage.  
>"I... love you too." I answered.<br>Then he kissed me again. It was a more passionate and loving kiss this time and it was longer.  
>'I'm kissing Tamaki! Why would he love me? We're polar opposites. I guess there is just no logic in love.'<p>

I just realised that all of my stories are really similar. :(  
>Well I wasn't sure where this story would go when I started it but I think it truned out alright in the end.<br>Thanks for reading my Tamaya/Kyomaki oneshot and I hope you liked it.  
>I also hope you take the time to press the little link just below this saying 'Review this chapter' and tell me what you think. Compliments and critisisms are both appreciated as I can use critisisms to help improve my writing and write better stories for all you guys. :)<p> 


End file.
